The present invention generally relates to a flow control apparatus capable of detecting a condition of a pump set mounted on the apparatus.
Administering fluids containing medicine or nutrition to a patient is generally well known in the art. Typically, fluid is delivered to the patient by a pump set received by a flow control apparatus, such as a pump, connected to a source of fluid which delivers fluid to a patient. A flow control apparatus of the prior art may also be capable of monitoring and detecting fluid flow conditions that can occur within the loaded administration feeding set during operation of the flow control apparatus. Generally, prior art flow monitoring systems that are capable of monitoring and detecting flow conditions may rely on a sensor arranged relative to the administration feeding set.